


Too Often

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Baby TK, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Sweet Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Hi!! Could you do a fic based on the dance scene of the newest episode but this time just between tarlos in TK POV. A smutty one please but only if you’re comfortable. Thanks. And your fics are woah 😆.... definitely in my top 10
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 196





	Too Often

TK reached out and wrapped his arm around Carlos’ waist as they entered the club with Paul. Carlos slung his arm around his shoulders and pulled him in close.

“Let’s dance,” TK said, speaking a little louder than normal to be heard over the thumping bass music.

Carlos nodded and they made their way into the group of people on the dance floor. Paul was close by as the edged their way into the group and gave TK a wink when Carlo pulled him closer by his hips. The close knit crowd forced TK to almost be touching Carlos with his whole body as they moved to the music. He turned his back to Carlos and faced Paul who was dancing with a girl. Paul grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. He felt someone press against his back and jumped before he heard the voice in his ear.

“It’s just me tiger. Is this okay?” Carlos squeezed his hips lightly and TK wiggled back against him to tease.

“This is great,” he responded.

Carlos grinned down at him and moved his body to the bass line. Paul’s girl was pressed against him in a similar fashion and TK gave him a mental fist bump.

It was hot in the room and the heat radiating off of Carlos wasn’t helping, but he didn’t want to move and the feeling of Carlos’ bulge pressing into his lower back wasn’t doing much to convince him.

Paul signaled that he was going to get a drink and TK gave him a thumbs up, calling for him to be careful, even though he wasn’t sure if he could hear him. When Paul was gone he turned to Carlos so that they were chest to chest.

“Is that a phone in your pocket or are you happy to see me?” He teased.

“I’m always happy to see you,” Carlos responded.

He sounded so genuine that it almost broke TK’s heart.

“You wanna get out of here?”

“What about Paul?”

“I think he’s got it covered,” he chuckled as he glanced in the direction of the bar. “I’ll make sure he’s okay with us heading out though.”

TK took his hand and led him through the crowd to the bar.

“Hey man, we’re gonna head out. You good?”

“Yeah I’m fine. Have fun, use a condom.”

“Shut up Paul,” TK could feel his face going red and Carlos and Paul laughed at him.

He followed Carlos out into the humid Texas night and climbed into his blue Camaro.

“I’m still not over how cool your car is,” he said.

“What can I say? I’m a cool guy.”   
“No you’re not.”

“Yeah I’m definitely not. The car is overcompensating. Anyway, my house or yours?”

“Yours. My dad is home.”

“You got it Tiger.”

Carlos put the car in gear and sped off toward his house. Soon TK felt the familiar press of a wood door against his back.

“I think we end up in the position a little too often,” Carlos chuckled.

“I don’t think you’re in a position to be complaining,” TK spoke against his lips, slotting his thigh between Carlos’.

“No complaints here.”

“Bed. now.”

“Yes sir.”

They made it to the bedroom without breaking anything. The path from Carlos’ living room to his bed had become one that they maneuvered with practiced ease. Neither one was particularly proud of how often they ended it up here, but it was too late to think about that now.

TK whimpered when Carlos shoved him back on the bed and stood over him to rid himself of his shirt and pants. TK fumbled eagerly with the buttons on his own shirt and Carlos chuckled when he reached down to still his hands.

“Let me do it.”

There was something dark in TK’s eyes that told Carlos exactly what he needed tonight. He needed it rough and dirty and he needed Carlos to give him a bottle of water, run him a bath and let him sleep in his bed when it was over.

“Please,” TK whimpered as Carlos dragged his jeans down his thighs slowly.

He nipped at the pale skin on the inside of his leg, “Hush, I know what you need.”

TK resigned himself to whining and writhing on the bed as Carlos ate him out, something he made a point to do every time since TK had let it slip that Alex would never do it, no matter how much TK loved it, and fingering him open.

“I’m ready, Carlos please.”

Carlos smacked his leg, not enough to really hurt, just enough to sting pleasantly. TK hated to be hit, but soft smacks were okay in the right situations.

“You sure about that baby?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Front or back?”

“Back. I wanna see you.”

Carlos nodded and situated TK on the bed. He pushed into him slowly, but as soon as TK signaled that he was ready he set a brutal pace. TK didn’t complain, he took every rough thrust, hands gripping at Carlos’ shoulders.

“I’m close,” he whined.

“Wait for me, I’m almost there.”

It barely took him any time before he was cumming, TK following him and spilling on his belly. Carlos rolled off of him and ran a hand through his hair.

TK whined and reached out for him when he moved to stand up.

“Hey it’s okay,” he kissed the younger one’s forehead. “I’m gonna get something to clean us up and some water for you. I’ll be right back.”

TK nodded and relaxed against the bed. By the time Carlos made it back he was half asleep. He wiped TK off the best he could and propped him up to get him to drink some water before tucking him into his bed and going to sleep on the couch.

“Night ‘Los,” he mumbled sleepily.

“Goodnight TK.”


End file.
